1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for an electrostatic recording apparatus, and more particularly to a control system for an electrostatic recording apparatus wherein the surface of a photosensitive member which can include a photoconductive layer is line-scanned by use of a laser beam, and an optical fiber tube (OFT) or the like to form a latent electrostatic image on the photosensitive member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various reproduction systems have been proposed or provided in recent years which utilize an electrophotographic image forming process for a printer to receive and record electric signals, such as computer output signals or facsimile transmission signals. With printer systems of this type, a moving photosensitive member is line-scanned in one direction (primary scan direction) approximately perpendicular to the direction of movement of the photosensitive member (secondary scan direction) by the use of an OFT (optical fiber tube) or a laser beam to project onto the photosensitive member optical signals converted from the electric signals. The optical signals are subjected to a suitable switching control to form an output pattern of characters or other indicia. A printer of the type described above has various advantages as a nonimpact printer, but since the printer utilizes the electrophotographic image forming process and assembly therefor including a photosensitive member, the printer, unlike conventional impact-type printers, requires an additional control system for producing stabilized output images.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,652, 4,125,322, 4,123,135, 4,003,650, 4,000,944, 3,944,323, 3,801,182, 3,788,739, 3,762,791 and 3,746,427 are cited of general interest to disclose features such as control of the electrostatic development field in a copier by an electrometer probe and the use of lasers.
There is still a need in the prior art to optimize the advantages of a laser application for electrophotographic reproduction and printing.